Ryujin Roma
Ensign Ryujin Roma (real name: Alexander Roma) is a fictional character and main protagonist from Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity, He is the commander in charge of the main group of Imperius Warship. He was the first to perfect the powerful Chaos Particle Drive and made the Omega Force Armor. He is the main pilot of the Eternity Gundam series. He is a Former Red Coat of the ZAFT Union during the Cosmic Era, who then come to aid the Equatorial Union before joining it. He also suffers from a split personality named "Shiro Roma". Personality & Character Alexander Roma is a complex individual who suffers from split personality disorder or Dissociative identity disorder (DID), in which due to a experiment from the earth forces it split his mind into two halves in trying to make the perfect solider. Ryujin is overall a quiet, calm, brooding, gentle person sweet, and laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it like during a battle. When angered or focused he takes on a far more serious, he can become a calculating person making him a formidable foe to face during battle when required. Due to experiments from the New Atlantic federation who tried to make the experimental perfect solider. Ryujin seems supportive of cremates however at times is seen in his room talking to himself, going to the ship pub to drink along with Sean Canavan to wash away the pain or working away at his mobile suit to think but in all trying to calm down, during heated moments when he believe his other half might or will come out. The Other half calling itself "Shiro Roma", is overall a Homicidal, Intelligent, Sinister, Self-centered, and unbelievably skillful pilot, who seems extremely good form of a at the making of a cocktail, cups of nice hot coffee or milkshake drink for some odd reason. He shows little to no concern about other people other than himself what so ever. Even at the cost of everything, he'll do anything to survive at all costs. During a battle in the Chimera he was pinned down by two Aries Alexanders, however when Shiro Roma has shown up he slew them all where they stand the other person and slowly killed the pilots instead of giving them a quick death. Shiro Roma is proven to be more aggressive as a fighter then Ryujin as shown with the Eternity Gundam he was fighting back Squads of Alexander Aries with a damaged Gundam, by only using a Beam Saber. He also finds extreme enjoyment when after seeing other people die and suffer slowly, which means he is pretty sick and twisted when he wants to be during combat times. At most times they appear talking to each other most days he changes his hairstyle main he likes to remain keeping hair over his right eye Golden colored eye, kind of to show which side is in control instead of the Green colored eye that shows Ryujin. After a while of trying to fight Shiro he accepted his alter ego, however during the towards the end of the season he begins to be more willing to listen to him. During season 2, he manages to deal with his alter ego as "Ryujin" and "Shiro" merged together after agreeing they are two halves of the same coin, as they take a more single personality instead of two. He seems more very confident in battle, more caring toward those he trusts, willing to fight and kill those who threaten his allies. Later on he was shocked to hear from Clare Rebirth, that it was thanks to Chimera Co, that injected him with the experimental stage of the "Proto-HYDRA" Virus in order to test the effects on a single being from a joint alliance with Chimera and the New Atlantic Federation to test the ultimate form of super soldiers to help "Destroy" the evil forces of the Neo-ZAFT Union. Skills & Abilities Ryujin has a sharp keen sense and rapid information processing ability; He is shown to have great adaptability through his constant improvement of into making the upgrades to the Chaos Particle Drive and the brains behind the Omega Force Armor to help defend from beam fire. Was a former member of Red Coats in the ZAFT Forces has demonstrated remarkable piloting skills, he's also skilled enough to pilot a transformable suit with minimal training, in the first few days even with the Eternity Gundam, he pilots it better then those who even made it. Aside from all this he works part time updating the software in the Gundam's and fixing them like a mechanic, He has shown promise perhaps due to be a Coordinator or for some reason he was able to do it without any problems most times. Like all Red Coats he's received basic firearms and Knife training, In his hobbies he is fluent in a few languages including English, Dutch, Arabic, Chinese, Russian, French and Japanese, as well as enjoys playing on the Piano or the bass guitar. He has explained about being injected with the "Proto-Hydra" which is a much more pure version of that has done mental damage to his mind however it only was able to help with healing, reflex as well as all along skill during battle. History Backstory Time in the ZAFT Union Fade of Eternity Notes & Trivia :*Based on with his split personally Hallelujah Haptism/Roma from , they both gain the same split personally however the name of Hallelujah was replaced with Shiro. I always enjoyed how the two reacted with each other, so i thought that i'd be a cool idea to try to do the same with Ryujin/Shiro/Alexander Roma instead. :*"white” in Japanese is: 白(shiro) or 白色(shiroiro) - noun, meaning white color 白い(shiroi) Category:Zero Era Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era Characters